Seventeen Fic!
by cawramellmachiato
Summary: [Update! Chap5;SoonHoon!] Hanya kumpulan cerita-cerita yang dibintangi SVT Couple. SeungHan/SeokSoo/JunHao/SoonHoon/Meanie/VerKwan and Chan!
1. SeungHan!

Stop!

.

.

Seungcheol x Jeonghan

Warn! Yaoi, Typo(s)

.

.

.

Seungcheol hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar kalimat protes yang keluar dari mulut kekasih cantiknya. Entah ia tersenyum terpaksa atau benar-benar tulus untuk menenangkan hati sang kekasih.

"Sungguh, Cheol! Paduan suara kita jauh lebih bagus dari mereka! Aku masih tidak bisa menerima menjadi _runner up_ , ck." Suara melengking milik Jeonghan terdengar lagi. Dengan inti yang sama, sebuah protes.

Seungcheol terkekeh. Dia tau betapa keras dan giat nya kelompok paduan suara sekolahnya berlatih. Jihoon yang tiba-tiba menyuruh seluruh anggota paduan suara berkumpul dan memberitahukan bahwa mereka akan mengikuti sebuah lomba yang akan diadakan 4 hari lagi.

" _Salahkan bapak tua itu yang seenak perutnya mendaftarkan nama sekolah kita tanpa memberitahu kita!_ " Jihoon selalu mengucapkan kalimat itu saat Seungcheol datang untuk melihat kekasihnya berlatih.

"Ck, bahkan mereka bernyanyi seperti _zombie_. Tidak ada tenaga! Dan apa-apaan itu melanggar peraturan tapi bisa juara satu. Dan kau tahu, Cheol?! Ternyata salah satu jurinya adalah sepupu dari guru yang mengajar di sekolah itu! Itu namanya curang, bisa menang kare-"

' _Cup_ '

Seungcheol menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Jeonghan. Awalnya hanya menempel, namun lama-kelamaan bibir Seungcheol mulai bergerak pelan. Merasakan manisnya bibir Jeonghan. Melumat bibir bawah dan atas Jeonghan sebelum melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Jeonghan hanya bisa melebarkan kedua matanya. Kemudian ia merasakan kedua pipinya terasa panas saat ia baru tersadar apa yang barusan terjadi.

Seungcheol menciumnya. Di taman.

"Berhentilah mengeluarkan protes, Han. Membuang tenaga. Lagipula suara indahmu harus kau jaga, jangan sampai habis. Untuk masalah juara, biarkan. Walaupun sekolah kita mendapat _runner up_ , itu jauh lebih membanggakan karena kalian jujur." Seungcheol mengusap surai panjang Jeonghan lembut. Lama-lama ia merasa lelah mendengar ocehan yang keluar dari mulut Jeonghan.

"Cheol."

"Ya, sayang?"

"MESUM! BAGAIMANA KALAU ADA YANG MELIHAT HAH?!"

"A-AW SAKIT, SAYANG!"

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU SAYANG, MESUM!"

"LEPASKAN JAMBAKKANMU DULU, HAN!"

"KAU PANTAS MENDAPATKANNYA! SEKALIAN MERONTOKKAN PIKIRAN MESUMMU!"

-End -

 **Apa ini?! Maafkan aku menciptakan ff gak jelas kayak gini, bosen belajar. Mungkin kalian gak dapet feel-nya, gak ada manis-manisnya. Tapi, kuucapkan makasih banyak buat yang udah mau baca. Dan rencananya aku mau buat ini jadi series SVT Couple, kalau banyak yang mau juga.**

 **Don't forget to RnR!**


	2. SeokSoo!

**Kiss?**

.

.

Seokmin x Jisoo

.

.

Warn! Yaoi, typo(s)

.

Seokmin memandang gemas kearah Jisoo. Sangat jarang melihat kekasih alimnya terlihat ceroboh seperti saat ini.

Jisoo sedang mencari pulpennya diantara buku-buku yang berserakan di meja. Sebenarnya Seokmin ingin memberitahu dimana letak pulpen itu. Hanya saja melihat Jisoo menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak terdengar jelas itu sangat sayang untuk diakhiri. Bilang saja Seokmin kejam karena mengabaikan fakta bahwa Jisoo-nya sudah terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Seok, kau liat pulpenku tidak?"

"..."

"Seok? Kau lihat tidak?" Jisoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Seokmin. Jisoo memutar matanya malas ketika ia tahu bahwa Seokmin memandang kearahnya dengan senyuman yang sayangnya membuat dirinya terlihat semakin tampan.

"Ada di saku, _hyung_." Seokmin menunjuk saku seragam Jisoo. Jisoo mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke saku seragamnya kemudian tersenyum lebar.

' _Cup_ '

"Terima kasih, Seok! Berhenti memandangiku lagi ya. Aku malu."

Seokmin memandang tidak percaya ke arah Jisoo. Seokmin yakin dia hanya berhalusinasi.

" _Hyung_." Seokmin menyentuh pipi kirinya yang barusan dicium Jisoo.

"Kenapa, Seok? Kau tidak suka dicium dipipi?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? Biasanya kau juga mencium pipiku, giliran aku yang mencium pipimu kau tidak suka." Jisoo mengernyitkan dahinya. Bingung dengan pola pikir kekasihnya sendiri, padahal dia yang tak menyadari senyuman setan sudah terpasang diwajah Seokmin.

"Aku tidak suka dicium dipipi, aku sukanya dicium di-"

Seokmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jisoo kemudian menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir _pink_ milik Jisoo. Hanya menempelkan, tidak lebih.

"-bibir." Seokmin tersenyum lebar tanpa beban, mengabaikan fakta bahwa Jisoo telah melebarkan mata tidak percaya kearah Seokmin. Jangan lupakan hiasan warna merah di kedua pipi Jisoo.

"Dasar mesum!" Jisoo memalingkan wajahnya kearah buku-buku yang berserakkan di meja. Mengambil buku secara acak. Mengalihkan pikirannya dari kejadian barusan.

"Tapi _hyung_ suka." Seokmin tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah _hyung_ -nya yang menjadi _random_ setelah ia mengecup bibirnya.

"Tidak, siapa bilang." Jisoo mulai menulis beberapa kalimat kedalam bukunya.

"Baru dicium sebentar saja sudah semalu ini, bagaimana kalu kita malam pertama _hyung_."

"Mesum! Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!"

"Ayo _hyung_ , perpustakaan sedang sepi kok. Tidak apa-apa mencoba hal baru."

"Mesum! Jangan dekat-dekat! SEOKMIN!"

" _Hyung_! Mau kemana?!"

"Pergi menjauh darimu, dasar bocah mesum!" Jisoo membereskan buku-bukunya dengan wajah semerah tomat. Meninggalkan Seokmin yang masih setia dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Kapan lagi dapat melihat Jisoo-nya salah tingkah dan menggemaskan seperti saat ini?

-End-

 **Aku membawa shortfic SeokSoo kali ini. Cuma beda sehari aku publish shortfic ini sama yang kemarin. Kira-kira selanjutnya mau couple apa? Aku bingung wkwk. Kalau ada yang mau menyalurkan ide ke aku, silahkan pm aja. Maaf kalo gak dapet feel-nya dan jangan lupa RnR!**


	3. JunHao!

**Innocent**

.

.

Junhui x Minghao

.

Warn! Yaoi, typo(s)

.

.

" _Ge_? _Gege_ kenapa?" Minghao menggoyangkan tangan Junhui pelan. Ia merasa bingung, Junhui-nya tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam, mengabaikannya dan tidak mau menatap dirinya saat mereka tidak sengaja melihat adegan _lovey dovey_ pasangan Seokmin-Jisoo di perpustakaan tadi.

Minghao masih berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatian Junhui. Sejujurnya ia merasa lelah mengejar Junhui yang berjalan sangat cepat, nyaris seperti berlari. Tapi demi mendapatkan jawaban langsung dari mulut Junhui, ia tidak akan menyerah.

' _Sialan kau Seokmin. Aku berani bersumpah dia memberikan senyum mengejek untukku!_ ' Junhui mengumpat Seokmin dalam hati.

Melihat Seokmin mendapat sebuah ciuman dari Jisoo- _walau hanya di pipi_ -, ia merasa sangat iri. Ia sangat mau dicium dan mencium Minghao seperti mereka. Tapi ia tidak mau merusak kepolosan Minghao dan tidak mau menelan ocehan Jeonghan tentang bagaimana Junhui merusak kepolosan _anak kesayangan_ nya.

" _Ge!_ Jun- _ge_ ja-jahat dengan Minghao, _hiks_."

Junhui langsung menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, dimana Minghao berdiri.

"Hao- _ya_ , jangan menangis." Junhui mulai berjalan mendekati Minghao. Melihat mata Minghao yang mengeluarkan cairang bening.

"Astaga, _gege_ minta maaf, Hao- _ya_." Minghao menatap Junhui sedih. Ia tidak tahu apa salahnya hingga Junhui mengabaikan dirinya seperti tadi.

" _Gege_ kenapa? Ke- _hiks_ -napa _gege_ mengabaikanku?" Minghao bertanya dengan sesegukkan.

"Maafkan _gege_ , Hao- _ya_. Sungguh, _gege_ tidak bermaksud, _gege_ banyak pikiran tadi."

"Pikiran apa sampai _gege_ mengabaikanku? Apa _gege_ tidak tahu Hao lelah mengikuti jalan _gege_ yang cepat seperti tadi?"

Jun memeluk Minghao erat dan dibalas oleh Minghao. "Hao yakin ingin tau apa yang _gege_ pikirkan?"

"Uhm!" Minghao menganggukkan kepalanya cepat, membuat Junhui gemas.

"Tapi janji ya jangan _ngambek_ dan memberitahu siapapun?"

"Janji! Cepat katakan!"

Junhui melonggarkan pelukannya. Mengangkat dagu Minghao dan menatap mata kekasih polosnya ini.

' _Tuhan, maafkan aku telah merusak kepolosan anak ini_.'

Kemudian Junhui menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Minghao.

' _Manis_.' Batin Junhui.

Sebelum menjauhkan bibirnya, ia sempat melumat kecil bibir bawah Minghao.

"Ini yang _gege_ pikirkan, Hao- _ya_." Junhui tersenyum tampan.

Minghao masih mencoba mencerna kejadian tadi.

"Ini kan yang tadi Seokmin dan Jisoo _hyung_ lakukan." Minghao berkata dengan wajah polosnya. Membuat Junhui harus menahan hasratnya untuk tidak mencium Minghao-nya di lorong lagi.

" _Gege_."

"Ya?"

"Rasanya manis. Aku suka."

Junhui berani bersumpah melihat pipi Minghao memerah sebelum akhirnya Minghao lari pergi menjauhi Junhui yang masih terpaku.

"Aku harus sering-sering menciumnya kalau begitu." Dan meninggalkan Junhui dengan pikiran kotornya.

-End-

 **Apa ini?! XD Oke ini juga cuma beda sehari sama chapter kemarin. Gak tau kenapa tadi pas pelajaran bahasa dapet ide cerita begini wkwk dan pas pulang sekolah langsung aku ketik. Dan makasih banyak aku gak nyangka lumayan yang suka sama ff gaje ini wkwk. Mungkin jugaa ini gak manis dan gak dapet feelnya. Selanjutnya mau VerKwan/Meanie/SoonHoon?**


	4. VerKwan!

**Sick**

.

.

Hansol x Seungkwan

Warn! Yaoi, typo(s)

.

.

.

Hansol menatap wajah pria di depannya iba. Biasanya pria yang sedang tertunduk lemas itu akan mengeluarkan banyak ocehan dari yang sangat penting sampai yang sangat tidak penting.

Tanpa suara pria manis di depannya ini, suasana makan siang terasa sangat sepi padahal keadaan kantin sangat ramai.

"Kwan _ie_ , kau tidak ingin makan?" Tanya Hansol kepada Seungkwan- _pria yang tertunduk lemas itu_ -.

Seungkwan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan sebagai jawaban.

Hansol pun melanjutkan acara makan siangnya. Namun terhenti saat ia merasa diperhatikan oleh makhluk didepannya. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari piring ke arah Seungkwan.

Hansol sungguh ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Seungkwan yang terlihat sangat ingin memakan hidangan yang Hansol santap. Tapi Hansol masih cukup pintar untuk tidak tertawa sekarang.

" _Baby_ , kau mau ini?" Tanya Hansol lembut.

"Tentu saja aku mau, tapi tenggorokan ku sangat sakit, Hansol." Jawab Seungkwan dengan suara yang sedikit serak bahkan terdengar seperti hampir habis.

"Jadi itu kenapa kau tidak banyak berbicara dan tidak meminum susu pisang dingin itu?" Tanya Hansol lagi.

Seungkwan menganggukkan kepalanya lemas.

"Tapi kau tetap harus makan, Boo. Ayo makan bersamaku, jangan sampai kau kehilangan berat badan." Seungkwan menatap Hansol ragu.

"Minum yang aku pesan ini hangat, setelah makan ini kau bisa minum ini tanpa perlu takut keadaanmu memburuk." Seperti tahu apa yang Seungkwan khawatirkan, Hansol menjelaskan menu yang ia pesan.

Setelah itu Hansol menyuapi Seungkwan yang makan dengan lahap walau ia menyadari pria didepannya ini juga berusaha menahan sakit di tenggorokan nya.

Hansol senang, walau Seungkwan sedang sakit tapi nafsu makan nya tidak berkurang sama sekali. Terbukti saat pulang sekolah Seungkwan meminta Hansol untuk mengantar ke restoran ramen langganan mereka.

"Apa kau yakin sedang sakit, Boo?"

"Ya, setiap aku menelan makanan tenggorokan ku sangat sakit, rasanya seperti ditusuk."

"Tapi nafsu makanmu tidak berkurang."

"Katamu aku harus tetap makan? Bagaimana _sih_? Giliran aku turuti kemauanmu, kau malah mengomentari ini-itu-ini-itu, jadi aku ha-"

"Berhenti berbicara dan makanlah. Walau sakit, cerewet mu tidak hilang juga."

 **-End-**

 **Wah! Akhirnya update juga! Maaf baru update, lagi banyak ujian T.T risiko kalau menjelang UN. Gimana ffnya? Maaf kalo gak dapet feal-nya, ini kepikiran karena keadaan yang kurang fit wkwk. Selanjutnya mau SoonHoon atau Meanie?**


	5. SoonHoon!

**Baby**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Soonyoung x Jihoon**

 **Warn! Yaoi, typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Soonyoung, kau bisa dapat yang lebih baik daripada Jihoon."

"Apa yang menarik dari seorang Lee Jihoon, sih?"

"Kau mau saja dengan manusia galak dan sinis seperti Jihoon."

Semua pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas Soonyoung dengan senyuman kecil miliknya, tidak terlalu peduli dengan pemikiran orang-orang di sekitarnya. Karena Soonyoung suka Jihoon yang apa adanya. _Karena Jihoon hanya bertingkah menggemaskan kepada Soonyoung._

-0-0-0-

"Jihoon _ie_ , kau mau rasa apa?" Tanya Soonyoung sambil melihat ke arah sang kekasih.

"Apa saja." Soonyoung tersenyum gemas. Iya, Jihoon memang membalas secara singkat dan terkesan datar, tapi bagi Soonyoung itu menggemaskan.

Kemudian Soonyoung memesan _ice cream_ dengan rasa kesukaan milik kekasihnya. Karena saat kekasihmu mengatakan _'apa saja'_ atau ' _terserah_ ' itu berarti dia berharap kita peka, bukan?

Setelah membayar pesanannya, Soonyoung menggenggam tangan Jihoon dan mengajaknya duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan kemudian memberi _cup ice cream_ milik Jihoon.

"Jangan lihat aku terus." Ucap Jihoon. Soonyoung masih mendengar nada-nada merajuk dari kekasihnya.

"Kau masih marah? Aku kan sudah bilang, kami hanya membahas tugas kelompok." Balas Soonyoung sambil tersenyum lembut. Senyuman yang membuat Jihoon makin jatuh kedalam pesona seorang Kwon Soonyoung.

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung ragu. "Ada apa Jihoon _ie_?" Soonyoung bingung, tumben sekali kekasihnya menatap dirinya seperti ini.

"A-aku hanya takut kalau kau bosan denganku." Cicit Jihoon sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Jangan lupakan wajah sedihnya. _Ah_ Soonyoung jadi semakin gemas dengan kekasihnya.

"Kau memikirkan perkataan orang-orang ya?" Dan dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dari Jihoon.

Soonyoung berpindah dari hadapan Jihoon menjadi di sebelah Jihoon dan menangkup wajah Jihoon, orang yang paling dia cintai.

"Lee Jihoon, jangan dengarkan dan pikirkan perkataan mereka. Yang menjalani hubungan ini adalah kita. Kita yang paling paham dengan perasaan kita untuk satu sama lain. Kau tahu kan seberapa besar cintaku untukmu?"

Sial. Jihoon merasakan pipinya menghangat. Kwon Soonyoung dengan mulut manisnya.

"Tapi aku hanyaㅡtakut."

Soonyoung tersenyum lembut lagi. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Tidak akan pernah walau kau meminta."

Jihoon tersenyum manis. Ia bisa merasakan ketulusan dari kata-kata Soonyoung barusan. Jihoon kemudian memeluk Soonyoung dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Soonyoung.

"Berjanjilah, Kwon."

"Aku janji."

 **-End-**

 **Setelah beberapa bulan saya tidak update, akhirnya bisa menemukan waktu untuk kembali membuat cerita. Ada yang masih mabok sama keimutan Jihoon di vlive? :")**


End file.
